Lust is a Powerful Feeling
by Kikiza
Summary: Cid and Vincent. They want to try new things, Vincent with his little petit body and Cid's rough muscular body attract each other. Poor Tifa.


**Pairing: Cid x Vincent**

**Notes: This is very VERY intense, do not read if you can't handle detail and uncontrolled sex. If you don't like Yaoi, leave now.  
**

* * *

The blonde pilot sat in the empty bar. Tifa and everyone had left for a party but Cid didn't want to go out tonight. He opened another beer and sipped it. Cid felt a little lonely. He realized now that most people just came to the bar to check out Tifa. This place was so empty that cockroaches scurried about. If Tifa knew she had pests she'd take care of it but Cid decided not to tell her as it would just stress her more.

"Hello." Came a dark voice. Cid looked up to see a tall dark haired but very pale man standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Cid. How are you?" Vincent asked entering the bar and sitting down in the stool next to the blonde older man.

"Eh, not great but getting there." He said and wiggled his beer to indicate he planned to be drunk off his ass before the night was out. Vincent nodded and looked around. It wasn't in Vincent's nature to question things so he just looked back to Cid.

"Can I have one?" His words surprised Cid. Cid couldn't really picture Vincent drinking any kind of alcohol but Cid didn't question him either and just quickly went to the cooler to grab another tall can of beer for his new bar mate.

When he handed the beer to Vincent it still remained a little strange for the two of them. Cid and Vincent had never gotten along very well but even as timed passed the two couldn't be right with each other. Cid had been experimenting lately and he ran his eyes down Vincent surprisingly checking him out.

Vincent had experimented before, not like Cid though. Cid had only fondled around with Cloud and Reno. Vincent hand explored many a mans innards and nether regions. Cid couldn't help but feel a straining attraction to the man across from himself.

Cid had a nice rigid look that made him seem more attractive to Vincent. Vincent almost hated to admit it but Cid was his type. He had just the right amount of stubble on his chin and a cigarette in hand. He wasn't very classy in anyway, he was large and muscular. Especially compared to Vincent's own little petit body form and just a little toned torso.

Cid admired Vincent secretly too. As he couldn't help but want to touch Vincent's smooth white skin that looked like velvet. His body was small and delicate. Cid usually wouldn't know what to think if he ever got Vincent undressed. Cid had been hetero sexual for most of his life and only now realized how much he could love a man. As he thought men just had better forms for loving.

Though Cid had never had sex with a man he eyed Vincent with another swig of his beer. Vincent drank more softly and in Cid's mind it hit him as lady like. That's when he realized why he was so attracted to Vincent. Vincent was sexy with his perfect body and his underlying penis that kept creeping back into Cid's head. But Vincent was polite like most young ladies. He was cool and smooth. Cid couldn't help himself by then.

Vincent glanced one last innocent glance at Cid before everything changed. When their eyes met the beer turned into adrenaline in Cid's blood stream and Cid pushed his lips against Vincent's, taking in Vincent's head in his own hands as so he couldn't escape.

Vincent went wide eyed at first and then faded into pleasure as Cid's stubble rubbed his face and the aroma of beer and cigarettes filled his mouth. At first thought that combination of tastes may seem gross but it inflamed Vincent in a hormone struck stupor. Vincent began to kiss back, his small white hands running though Cid's rough and dirty blonde hair.

Kissing felt right as Cid pulled Vincent closer. They were standing now and their bodies moved with each other as their mouths opened. Cid let his tongue slip into the younger man's mouth. He tasted the lovely flavor of Vincent, which tastes only slightly of beer and more of vanilla. Cid laughed to himself, this taste seemed to fit Vincent's personality. Things Cid didn't know… Vincent was much less innocent than Cid. He had fooled around with many people. But Vincent thought to himself, that his experience with Cid would top all others before.

One of Cid's hands entwined with Vincent's long black hair and his other hand moved to the younger mans pants line. Cid couldn't believe he had held off this long. Now knowing what his lover felt like he knew he had to have more.

Cid broke the kiss and looked at Vincent. "We can… Use Tifa's bed." He huffed. Vincent nodded a little and went back to letting his tongue penetrate Cid's mouth. They walked and kissed wildly. Cid worked at the various snaps and buckles until they came undone. Vincent didn't have to fiddle as much to remove Cid's pants which he kicked off across the floor as they made their way up the stairs. They kissed each other and removed clothing and took two steps at a time.

Soon Cid fell back onto Tifa's plush bed. Blankets and pillows surrounded him but that's not what he cared about. He only seemed to care about the man who stood looking at Cid. Cid would usually feel self conscious about being looked at while nude, but he didn't seem to care. His mind raced with thoughts of being in Vincent.

Vincent climbed on the bed straddling Cid. The process of touching each other while undressing had gotten his penis harder but not fully erect. Cid's hand moved to Vincent and he began to stroke up and down. In mass, Vincent was small compared to Cid but Cid didn't mind. As he stroked harder Vincent let out a moan and rubbed on Cid's naked body.

Vincent's body fell onto Cid's. He was worked up from the hand job and his breathe hitched a little. Cid then moved his hand over Vincent's perfect little ass. His fingers traced around the entrance and then he kissed Vincent softly on the head before pushing his index and middle finger into the dark hair boy. Vincent let out a little moan. Cid had large hands, that almost met the mass of any man who had been inside him before. Vincent couldn't help but quickly fantasize about how it would feel with Cid's large penis slamming into himself.

Cid teased on the inside of Vincent softly and Vincent couldn't stop the drool as he moaned. The sound brought Cid joy and made his cock a little more harder. Vincent rubbed on Cid's body, his balls and penis caressing Cid as he fingered his soon to be lover.

Cid pulled out his fingers and slid Vincent back a little and slowly pushed into Vincent. The little squeak he let out was satisfying to Cid because it threw off Vincent's cool out experience.

Without lube this getting inside was rough but would have been rougher if Vincent hadn't been fingered before hand. Cid was determined to get all of him into Vincent. As he pushed in slowly Vincent's nails dug into Cid's shoulders which also aroused him. "Bite me!" Cid commanded and Vincent complied. Vincent's mouth met Cid's neck and he nipped and sucked. His mouth we small and soon Cid was completely inside him. It was quite the amazing feeling. The pain turned into pleasure and Vincent began to wiggle himself to please himself before Cid started off giving hard thrusts that made Vincent yelp in pain each time.

Vincent was still hard as Cid pressed into him with great force. His hard dick ribbing violently against Cid's lower torso as Cid rubbed his insides right. He wanted it harder so he took his free and threw it to his own cock. He rubbed hard on himself until he cried out and Cid's body quivered. Cid got to the point where his back hurt. So without consideration he pushed Vincent off to the floor. Vincent under stood and sat on his knees and palms ass in the air.

Cid got up and rammed into Vincent as hard as he could causing them both to yell in pleasure. His body shook and egged on to go harder. No matter how hard Cid thrust nor how fast it could seem to get him excited enough. Vincent was now balanced on knees and one hand so he could rub himself. It got Cid's heart pounding until, almost at the same moment, they both came, the experience made Cid shake his head and yell out of pleasure. He pulled out and threw his mouth to Vincent's ass. He licked the cum that he had put inside his newly found partner and used one of his hands to massage Vincent's balls. Vincent moaned and pulled on himself some more as he was still hard.

As they finished and Cid continued to eat at Vincent they all stopped as Tifa stood in the doorway blushing. Cid and Vincent both blushed but Cid didn't want to stop so he waved and went back to licking Vincent. Tifa, flustered, passed out in the doorway.


End file.
